Do You Love Me?
by Musicanna
Summary: When L's sister Ami is informed that she will be joining the Kira case, what events will unfold? There will be humor and VIOLENCE! Rating may change. Mainly MattxOc,but there will be MelloxOc and NearxOc later on...DISCONTINUED.
1. L

**_Hey it's Misaki! I just wanna say that this is my first story, so no flames please. I'm really excited to see what people think of this story sooooo yeah, enjoy :)_**

**_I don't own Death Note or any of the characters except for my OCs..._**

**Ami's POV**

_**-She will see him soon…-**_

**"Hey. How's it going?"**

**"Fine. I guess…"**

**"You still miss him don't you?"**

**I would think that the answer would be pretty obvious. Do I miss my brother? Who's been away on a case for the past **_**year**_**? And hasn't contacted me ONCE?**

**"Yeah." I said. "I miss him."**

**Skyler, or Sky as she liked to be called, could hear the sadness in my voice. She is one of my best friends here at Wammy's.**

**"Just try to cheer up" she said. "I'm sure you will hear from him soon."**

**"Maybe." **

**As if to answer my prayers, Matt came running into the playroom (where Sky and I were currently located) and slammed head-first into the wall.**

**The thing he said next shocked me.**

**"M-Misaki! It's L! He's on the phone for you! GO To Roger's Office!" He shouted between heavy breaths.**

**"L!" I shouted stupidly as i booked out of the playroom, down three flights of stairs, around a corner, and finally through the door of Roger's Office.**

**"Miss Misaki! I MUST ask you NOT to RUN in the halls!" Roger screamed at me, but I didn't care.**

**"PHONE!" I exclaimed.**

**"Yes. Here you go." Roger said as he handed me the phone.**

**I picked up the phone in my generally dainty manner (courtesy of L's teachings) and sat in the chair with my legs pulled up to my chest. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.**

**"Ami, how nice to hear from you. How are your studies going?" L said in his normal monotone voice. Ami is my real name, I flinched upon hearing it, mainly because L is the only one who uses it besides myself on occasion.**

**"Good! I'm in the number one spot right now! I'm tied with Near!" I exclaimed. "I'm so excited to be able to see you again! Roger said that you had a 50 percent chance of being home in two weeks. Is this true?" I asked**

**"Number one spot eh?" He said. There was a hint of pride in his voice a he spoke, but I don't believe that anyone could have picked that up in his speech except for me or Watari. " I'm impressed. Though I was 99.9 percent certain that you would have at most second place…I never imagined that you would get first, let alone tie with Near."**

**"And why couldn't you have faith in that last one percent?" I teased. I felt him tense up on the other line.**

**"L, I'm only kidding with you." I stated, immediately feeling him relax.**

**"Oh." He said relief clear in his tone. He seriously lacked social skills. Will he ever learn?**

**"So. You never answered my question." I said.**

**"What question?" L asked, amusement lacing his usually emotionless voice.**

**"The question of whether or not you're coming home in two weeks." I pressed. "The one you've been avoiding."**

**"Well it WAS going to be a surprise, but if you really want to know, I will tell you." He lead on.**

**"TELL ME." I commanded.**

**"Fine. Right now Watari and I are working on a special case in Japan."**

**"The Kira case." I said.**

**"Yes. I see Matt and Mello have been keeping you up to date with the new information, after all, Matt was the one who designed my computer software, and can easily access the information needed with the simple click of a button."**

**"So what's all of this have to so with me?" I asked.**

**"Well. Watari, Roger, and I have decided that you will leave the Orphanage and come to live with me in Japan to help me solve the case."**

**My. Mouth. Dropped. Was he being serious?**

**"Yes." He said.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You just asked if I was serious." He stated matter-of-factly. "I was only answering your question."**

**"Oh." I'd said it out loud.**

**"You will have a couple months to pack your belongings. Then, Roger will escort you to the airport on June 3, where a privet jet will be waiting for you." He instructed. "Make sure you have everything and that you say your goodbyes. You will be leaving the Orphanage at seven A.M. Sharp, and arriving at the airport at precisely seven-thirty. From there you will board the jet and arrive here, in Japan, at eleven A.M.. Watari and I will be outside the jet in a limo waiting for you." He concluded. "How does all of that sound?"**

**"Wow." I spaced out imagining what that day would be like. "I CAN'T WAIT!"**

**That night, Ami went to bed, **_**hoping**_** for sweet dreams.**


	2. Comfort, Interrogation, and Beatings

**_Yay! Chapter 2! Let me know what you think ;)_  
><strong>

**General POV**

_**-Flashback:**_

_**"Are they going to be okay?" Ami cried.**_

_**"I- I don't think so." L responded ,with an uncharacteristically terrified voice and wide eyes.**_

_**This was the first time her brother was at a loss for words. BOTH of her brothers actually. While she stood there before the scene of her parents' demise she cried - CORRECTION - she BAWLED her eyes out. Her two older brothers however, didn't know what to think. They had just witnessed the death of their parents and couldn't mentally process it. The parents who had loved and cared for them, were gone. Forever.**_

_**"So-so what do we do? Leave their bodies?" Asked Beyond, fear clear in his voice, as he held his precious strawberry jam close.**_

_**"No." Stated L. "We call the police, tell them what happened and then quietly slip away from the scene. We can't afford to be separated."**_

_**"I like the sound of that." Said BB.**_

_**"M-Mommy….Daddy….." Ami sobbed as L and Beyond pulled her into a tight hug.**_

_**End Flashback.-**_

**Ami woke up with a scream. She had been having this same dream for **_**weeks**_**. It was terrifying. She was covered in a cold sweat and had tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Seconds later her door was being swung open by none other then Mello.**

**"What the HELL Misaki!" He shouted. "This is the **_**third**_** time this week!" **

**"Jeez Mels, she needs **_**comfort**_** not shouting." That was Matt.**

**No sooner had she acknowledged his presence, he was sitting next to her on her bed.**

**"You can talk to us you know." He said.**

**"Yeah you may be a pain in the ass, but you're still my friend." Said Mello not looking in her direction.**

**Ami and Matt stared at Mello as if he were some sort of alien. He quickly noticed his blunder, and made an attempt to **_**correct**_** himself.**

**"I-I mean my **_**friend's **_**friend." He stuttered.**

**"Anyway…are you okay?" Matt continued. **

**"Yeah.." Her voice was raspy from crying in her sleep.**

**"Wanna go get some breakfast?" Matt asked.**

**"Sure, I'm in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup."**

**"He-he." Mello laughed. "I've taught you well in the art of chocolate loving."**

**"Ha-ha very funny." Ami smirked at him. He knew that she was just being a smart-ass.**

**"If you don't mind…I'd like to get dressed now." Ami stated.**

**Both boys just stared at her stupidly.**

**"So…get out. I will meet you down in the cafeteria." **

**"Oh! Sorry." They replied in unison.**

**As soon as the boys left, she locked her door and began to get dressed. She pulled on her signature black and white striped shirt; not unlike Matt's, and a brown slightly frilled skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She then pulled her messy raven hair up into a messy bun/ponytail and tied the navy blue ribbon that came off of her mother's dress into her hair. the finishing touches were her knee-high white socks and her black leg-warmers. After she was all dressed, she started downstairs.**

**Ami was on her way down to breakfast when someone whom she had intended to avoid, forcibly and on purpose, bumped into her.**

**"Oops. Sorry." Sneered Kyla. She was Ami's number one rival.**

**"No hard feelings." Ami spat through her teeth.**

**"Still whoring around with Matt, Mello, and Near?"Kyla asked as annoyingly casual as possible." Rumor tells that you're only hanging around with them so that they can help you**_** stay**_** in the top four. True? False?"**

**"False." Ami replied bluntly. **

**"Highly doubt it. Katrina, Alana, get her."**

**'What!' Ami thought to herself as two taller girls approached her and pushed her up against the wall. They both began punching her as hard as they could in the stomach. They eventually finished after what seemed like an eternity, and dropped her to the ground. They punched her so hard and so numerously that she began coughing up blood. The taste was metallic and oddly, satisfying as she lay on the ground, her stomach aching.**

**"Hopefully, you've learned your lesson." Said Kyla with a satisfied smirk, as her and her cronies walked down the hallway to breakfast.**

**She could faintly make out the screams of her attackers as they were being 'taken care of' by an unknown assailant. **_**Their**_** attacker made sure that they were all unconscious; but not dead, as he made his way over to the hurting girl.**

**"Hey. You ok?" He asked.**

**Ami's vision was becoming blurry but she knew this attackers voice and just had to match it with a face. One that she knew all too well.**

**"BB?" She asked into the blur.**

**"He-he. I warned them not to mess with my little sister." He smiled at her.**

**"Are they dead?" She asked.**

**"No. I just roughed them up a little." BB replied.**

**Ami couldn't help but smile as her brother picked her up in his arms and made their way down to the infirmary.**

**"BB?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Would you think me weird if I told you that I strangely like the taste of blood?" She asked him.**

**"No." He grinned down at her. "I would think you were like me. Looks like you've not only inherited some quirky traits from L, but some from me as well. I'm proud."**

**"He-he." She have a weak laugh. "Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"Nevermind for what. Just thank you."**

**That was the last thing Ami said before blacking out from blood loss. **


	3. Concern, Gaming,  Love?

**_OMG Thank you to all that favorited! I really appreciate it! So, here comes chapter 3...Its got some fluff :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ami POV<strong>

_**-"Do you love me?"-**_

**My head was pounding. 'Why?' you ask? I was beaten up by three girls with nothing better to do. I was in the infirmary wing of the Orphanage, I could tell that much just by looking around at the scenery. My vision was only a little blurry, so I could see when the doctor came in. 'What a strange looking doctor' I thought to myself. He was all dressed in orange.**

**"Hello Miss Misaki, my name is Dr. Orange." He said. 'How ironic' I thought sarcastically**

**"Nice to meet you." I replied. "Is your name an alias?"**

**"Why yes, yes it is. How did you guess?" He asked chuckling **

**"Just a hunch."**

**A nurse in all pink then came in with all of these medical tools. **

**"Good morning Miss, my name is Nurse Rose." She introduced herself. "I will be taking care of you."**

**"Thanks but no thanks." I said starting to get up. Big mistake. As soon as I sat up I got a huge pang of pain in my gut. Nurse Rose then forced me to lay back down.**

**"Your injuries have not yet healed. You must not get up yet." She scolded.**

**"Yeah Misaki, you should listen to the pretty nurse." Said Matt.**

**'Wait. Matt? When did he get here?' I thought as i looked to where his voice was coming from. It was right next to me in the seat placed next to my bed. He was playing 'Mario Cart' on his DS**

**"When did you get here?" I asked him. Mimicking my thoughts.**

**"Me and Mello have been switching on and off all night watching you." He said, not looking up from his game. "We didn't want you to be alone. We went looking for you after you didn't come down to breakfast and ran into BB who told us that you were here. When we asked him why, he said that it was best if **_**you **_**told us yourself." He finished.**

**"T-thanks…" I trailed off. **

**"No Prob." He said glancing up from his game, smirking at me.**

**By that time, the Dr. and the Nurse had taken my vitals and left. Matt and I sat in a comfortable silence for a while until he spoke up.**

**"Wanna play?" He asked gesturing to his game.**

**"Uh… sure. But i don't have my-" I was interrupted by Matt shoving my black DS in my face.**

**"I thought you might want it when you woke up." He stated.**

**"So, you went into my room without permission, went through my drawers (where i kept my DS) and retrieved my DS?" I asked.**

**"Well when you put it that way…" He blushed vibrant shade of red.**

**"How much did you see?" I asked. A sly smirk on my face.**

**"Uh…Umm, I uh…well- IT WAS MELLO'S IDEA!"**

**"YEAH RIGHT!" I sighed. "Let's just play." I said.**

**"Okay."**

**After about an hour of playing 'Mario Cart', I had beaten Matt 9 races to 6. **

**"This game is fixed! Fixed I tell you!" He cried.**

**"No it's not! You're the one who hacked my game and made my Yoshi all trippy!" I said**

**"So what." He said with slight amusement. "You never did tell me why or how you ended up in the infirmary anyway. So what happened?" He asked.**

**I hesitated before answering.**

**"Well, it all started with Kyla bumping into me. Some harsh words were exchanged and then her little **_**friends**_** started punching me in the gut. After that, they walked away and I heard them start screaming. When I looked over to see what happened, I saw BB, and he carried me here." I explained.**

**Matt's had his head down so that his bangs were covering his eyes. When he finally looked up at me, he had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.**

**He actually looked dangerous.**

**"I-I should've been there." He said through clenched teeth. "I left you alone. Defenseless."**

**I reached over and held his hand in mine. His expression softened, but I could tell that he was still angry.**

**"Matt, none of this was your fault." I said. "Kyla and her cronies are the ones to blame."**

**He sighed. "I know." He said. I wasn't the **_**least **_**bit convinced.**

**When he finally relaxed, he quickly noticed that our hands were still joined. His face began to turn red.**

**"Matt, can I ask you something?" I looked at him.**

**"Yeah sure." He replied.**

**"Do you love me?" I asked bluntly.**

**"What!" He asked surprised.**

**"You heard me. Do you?"**

**"In what way are we talking? Love as in a friend, or as in like, boyfriend/girlfriend love?"**

**"Well…" I pondered my response. "Both I guess." I finally said.**

**"Then both it is." He said casually.**

**I was so surprised. I never expected Matt to answer so easily. I thought that he would avoid the question and never really answer it.**

**"R-really?" I stuttered. My face turned a deep shade of red, almost as red as Matt's hair.  
><strong>

**"Yeah. Really."**

**At that point our faces were so close, that they were almost touching. Another inch or so, and I would end up kissing him. As if to read my mind, he leaned in that last one inch, so that our lips crashed together. His lips felt so soft against mine. And he was a surprisingly good kisser! As our lips moved together in perfect harmony, we couldn't help but pant from the lack of air.**

**A few moments later, we pulled away for some precious oxygen.**

**"Wow." He breathed.**

**"Yeah wow." I said, slightly dazed.**

**"HA-HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!"**

**Surprised, both of of us looked over to the door, which was wide open, due to Mello's intrusion. Both Matt and I had ferocious blushes on our faces.**

**"SH-SHUT UP MELLO!" I yelled, covering my head with the blanket that I was covered up with. **

**"I **_**was**_** just coming to tell you that the Dr. said 'visiting hours' are over, and to let Misaki sleep. But I don't think she's gonna be getting any sleep tonight!" Mello started laughing hysterically. Matt then got up, went to the door, and stood next to his best friend, and kicked him.**

**"Let's **_**GO**_**!" He shouted at Mello, who was rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL) and clutching his stomach. "See you later Misaki!" Matt called over to me, smiling.**

**"Yeah! Night! He-he." Mello giggled as he turned away to go out the door. But he didn't leave without winking at me first. I rolled my eyes.**

**After they were gone, I turned the light off in my room by clapping my hands twice, and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think about our kiss and smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep. That was the first night in weeks where I didn't have a nightmare.**


	4. Betrayal and Wise Words

**_Omaigawd, thank you guys soooooo much for the favs! You know who you are ;D _**

**_OH! Btw, I don't own Death Note..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler's POV<strong>

_**-"WHY! Friends are supposed to be there for other friends! How could you do this to us?"-**_

**Working for Kyla is a lot harder than I thought. I had just finished setting up the trap that is designed to humiliate Misaki as she walks through the door to leave the infirmary today. **

**I have been pretending to be her friend for the WHOLE duration of time that she has been at Wammy's. To say the least, I CAN'T STAND THAT GIRL! **

**Misaki is one of the people that I loath the most here next to Mello and Near. The girl ALWAYS has to be right! And she almost **_**never**_** sleeps. **

**And when she does; she starts screaming, walking up anyone within earshot, and sadly, I share a room with her. To top it all off…I saw her kissing Matt yesterday. HOW DARE SHE!**

**She doesn't deserve someone as nice and caring as him. He's way better off with me. I just hope that this little trap will teach her a lesson.**

**Ami's POV**

**I had a peaceful nights sleep! OMAIGOD! I feel better then I have in literally ages. As I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but notice that my door was slightly ajar.**

**I, in the entire time that I have been here at Wammy's, have I **_**EVER**_** let **_**ANYONE **_**walk out of my room without closing the door. **

**Before Matt left yesterday, I made him close the door like three times JUST to make sure it was closed. So waking up to find my door slightly open, was slightly disturbing. I knew that it must have been Kyla's doing. She must have set a trap.**

**I went up to the door and looked up to the top of it and noticed a little silver gleam, which i dubbed as a bucket, and I presumed that it was filled with something either disgusting, colorful, or just plain wet. AS IN WATER! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! So, I took the liberty of knocking the bucket off of the door with my hand. To my disgust, I found that the bucket was filled with prune juice. **

**THE SINGLE MOST NASTY SUBSTANCE IN THE WORLD.**

**Just seeing it almost made me hurl, and now it was all over my floor… and just like that, Kyla popped out with a camera in hand, and a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared as she took notice to the bucket being on the floor and not on my head.**

**"You're not very smart." I said.**

**"EXCUSE ME!" She said clearly offended.**

**"You heard me." I said taking a sip of my newly opened Coca Cola.**

**"I AM SMART! UGH STUPID SKYLER! I TOLD HER TO SET IT PROPERLY!"**

**I dropped my precious soda. It fell on the ground and pored out of the can mixing into the disgusting prune on the floor, creating a nasty looking concoction.**

**"Did you just say that Skyler set the trap?" I asked dumfounded.**

**Kyla quickly covered her mouth. "Oops…" She said, then turned heal and ran away from me.**

**Kyla's POV**

**Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! How could **_**I**_**, the most beautiful and perfect girl in Wammy's slip up like that! Now Skyler will be found out to be a spy for me! I sighed as I brushed a reddish brown lock of hair from my vision, and started down the hallway to my room. I guess I will have to find a new spy… **

**General POV- 3 Days Later-**

**Ami, now almost fully recovered was now headed to her room. She had just been released from the infirmary and was going to confront Skyler about her involvement with Kyla. When she reached their room she found Skyler sitting on her bed by the wall. Ami then tackled Sky and pinned her down to the bed.**

**"Why are you working for Kyla!" She screamed.**

**Sky was, at first suprised but then, what could she expect from the smartest girl in the orphanage?**

**"Simple. I hate you." She stated. "I also hate Mello, and Near. I only pretended to be your friend so that Kyla could find out your weaknesses." She said with an evil looking smirk forming on her lips.**

**"WHY! Friends are supposed to be there for other friends! How could you do this to us?"**

**"Don't get all worked up over nothing." Sky said. "I didn't do anything MAJOR to Mello or Near, just you. **

**"So YOU were the one who tipped off Kyla that morning! You caused her to attack me!" Ami shouted.**

**"Yup. OH! And you might want to go visit BB in his room. He got in BIG trouble after he knocked out Kyla and the others." Sky said with her ever-present smirk.**

**"You bitch….I fricking HATE YOU!" Ami then raised her fist up to punch Sky in the face. But just as she came down and Sky braced for impact; something stopped her. **

**"Misaki." Said a stern voice.**

**It was Mello. He had seen **_**everything. **_

**"Let GO Mello. I have to do this! Do you KNOW what she's done!" Ami yelled at Mello trying to get him to release his grip on her arm. But he was too strong.**

**"YES. I know what she has done, but you getting in trouble for hitting her is just stupid….besides it's MY job to get in trouble for hitting people who piss me off." Mello said.**

**"That is a very wise thing to say Mello." Said Roger, who had witnessed the whole thing as well. "I didn't think that you had the restraint to NOT hit someone…"**

**"I'm not like BB. I won't just hit someone. They have to make me angry first. And I refuse to hit girls…. It's just not right." Mello spoke softly.**

**Ami then turned around and hugged Mello.**

**"Thank you." She said.**

**Mello gingerly hugged back, as if she was the most easily breakable thing in the world.**

**"No problem."**


	5. Big Boobs, Near clones, and Roommates

**_Hey everybody! Here is chapter 5! The OCs mentioned in this chapter (Shadow and Kandy) are my friends' OCs. Shadow belongs to my friend Otoko No Tsuki. She is a new writer and will be uploading stories soon ^_^. Kandy belongs to another friend of mine._**

**_I Don't Own Death Note..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ami's POV<strong>

_**-"Nice to meet you…I'm Shadow." "And I'm Kandy ya!"-**_

**So, a few weeks after the **_**incident **_**with Skyler, she moved out of my room, and I got a new roommate. Her name is Megan. She is 17 and has a kickass personality! She has red (ginger) hair and bright green eyes. After only 3 weeks, me and her have become the best of friends. We are so close as friends, that she told Matt, that if he did anything to hurt me, she would castrate him….Of course I laughed at this!**

**Me, Matt, Mello, and Megan were in the cafeteria, when Kyla and Skyler came sauntering over to us…CAN'T WE EVER JUST HAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT THEIR DRAMA!**

**I guess not.**

**"So Misaki, got yourself a new FRIEND?" asked Kyla, a scarily creepy smirk on her face. **

**"Yeah. My name's Megan." Megan introduced herself.**

**"Yeah, whatever Melanie." Said Skyler, obviously messing up Megan's name on purpose.**

**" OK, One: It's Megan, and Two: Don't go around being a bitch to everybody JUST to make yourselves feel better. We all know that you can't stand to see yourselves in the mirror because all you see are selfish WHORES looking back at you." Said Megan. Venom dripping off of every word.**

**"UGH!" Skyler and Kyla cried in unison.**

**Matt and I were just speechless while Mello was staring at Megan with a look of admiration on his face.**

**"What're YOU looking at?" Megan asked.**

**"…"**

**"OY! SPACE CADET! EARTH TO CHOCOHOLIC!" Yelled Megan waving a hand in front of Mello's face.**

**"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Mello.**

**Megan looked away and chuckled.**

**"He-he. Shut up Blondie. I wouldn't date you, not in a million years." She stated.**

**She then looked Mello over.**

**"Well, maybe if you were a couple years older…"**

**"You know you can't resist me!" Mello gave her a wink.**

**"Yeah…Right." Megan stated sarcastically.**

**At that point I had overheard Roger talking to some new orphans. So I looked over to see who had entered Wammy's and got the shock of a lifetime. An almost perfect, 13-year-old, girl-version of NEAR! And a girl that looked about 15 with half pink, half black hair that covered her eyes, and HUGE BOOBS!**

**LIKE OMAIGOD! THEY WERE HUGE!**

**So, out of curiosity, I went over to them. **

**"Hi, you new here?" I asked.**

**"Yes." The white-haired girl said. She was only a little shorter than me.**

**"YA!" Exclaimed the one with HUGE BOOBS.**

**"Well my name is Misaki. What're your names? Well, aliases." **

**"Nice to meet you…I'm Shadow." The white haired one said.**

**"And I'm Kandy ya!" Said the big breasted one.**

**"Ages?" **

**"13." Shadow replied.**

**"12 ya." Said Kandy.**

**"THERE'S NO WAY YOU ARE 12!" I exclaimed.**

**"Well I am…ya."**

**I dubbed Kandy to be Swedish and Shadow to be American. Their accents gave them away.**

**Mello, Matt, and Megan wanted to meet the new kids too.**

**"So MORE new kids." Mello sneered. He points to Shadow, "And THIS one looks just like the sheep!" He yells.**

**Shadow picks up her suitcase, then turns to face the girls bathroom door. "Excuse me for a moment." She said calmly.**

**Kandy then took that opportunity to walk up to Mello, who was angrily chomping away at his chocolate bar, and poke him in the chest repeatedly.**

**"What are you DOING!" Mello screeched. **

**Kandy then looked up at him, eyes still shadowed by hair.**

**"Where are your boobies?" She asked him.**

**WE ALL STARTED LAUGHING!**

**Matt laughed so hard that he fell onto the ground while I fell on top of him.**

**"ME- MELS! SH-SHE THINKS YOU'RE A CHICK!" Exclaimed Matt.**

**"OMAIGOD! THIS IS THE MOST HILARIOUS THING EVER!" I managed to get out in between laughter.**

**Just then, Shadow came out of the bathroom wearing a completely different (and colorful) outfit and walked up to Mello.**

**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHEEP YOU TRANSSEXUAL HE/SHE WANNABE! HOW ABOUT YOU FIND A NICE GAY BAR TO HANG OUT AT AND SHARE YOUR CHOCOLATE FETISH WITH THE WHOLE WORLD WHILE YOUR AT IT!"* She screamed in his face.**

**We all stopped and stared, not knowing what to say.**

**"Excuse me once more." Shadow said heading back into the bathroom.**

**"I'm headed off to my room….I'll talk to you guys later." I said getting off of Matt.**

**"Kay, see ya later!" He yelled to me.**

**"Yup! Text me!" I called back.**

**As I headed off to my room, I couldn't help but think…**

**"Those girls are really weird…"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading ^_^ and review to tell me what you think. <em>**

**_*The part about the gay bar was in no way intended to be prejudice towards gay people, it was just something that popped into my mind while I was writing this chapter._  
><strong>


	6. Kandy, BB, and Isis

**_Hey sorry for the late update...I have a lot to do between school and other things ^-^'' I was also uhmm...*cough* grounded *cough, cough* for a while. Well here's the next chapter :P Review please! I need feedback, constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames please :) Enjoy!_**

**_PS. Kandy is Sweedish she says "Ya" after just about everything unless she is thinking.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ami's POV<em>  
><strong>

**-Time to face the music.-**

**Well, It's been about 2 weeks since Kandy and Shadow came to Wammy's. Shadow normally does her own thing, and only hangs with me sometimes (for now). But Kandy all but glued herself to me. I'M NOT COMPLAINING THOUGH! She is a really nice girl! She has this really amazing ability to make people laugh. I wish I had that…ANYWAY! She always hangs with me. Mello finds it completely annoying while Matt and I find it cute!**

**"So what are we doing today Misaki-Chan?" She asked me.**

**"Not sure…Wanna go see Matt and Mello?"**

**"Nah. We do that everyday ya."**

**"Fine. How about we go get some lunch." I said.**

**"YA!"**

**We walked down the hallway to lunch when I spotted BB standing in the hallway talking to Icis. I'm sure you all know what BB looks like but Icis is a 16-year-old girl with dark green eyes and blue hair that she kept up in a bun with her wavy bangs hanging down to her shoulders. She is also blind but manages to find her way around somehow and knows who EVERYBODY is. Strange…I decided to eavesdrop a little.**

**"So….soon….sight…leave…Promise?"**

**Kandy and I were too far away to hear the whole conversation so I decided to go a bit closer.**

**SQUEAK!**

**Dammit! Stupid floorboards!**

**I was hoping that they didn't hear me, but sadly they did. BB gave me a glare that said 'How dare you listen to my conversations you little bitch'.**

**"Oh god." I said.**

**"Are we in trouble ya?" Kandy asked.**

**I sighed. "Yes Kandy. Yes I am. But he didn't see you so you're not in trouble so go to Matt and Mello's room and stay there until I get back ok?"**

**Even though I couldn't see her eyes I could tell that she was sad.**

**"Ok ya…" She said sadly.**

**As soon as Kandy left I came out from the corner to see BB. Still glaring at me, he started to walk over.**

**Time to face the music.**

**Kandy's POV**

**I didn't want to leave Ami-Chan, but I knew that she might get angry if I stayed. So I walked upstairs to Matt and Mello's room.**

**Gently, I knocked on the door.**

**"WHAT?" Screamed Mello from the other side of the door.**

**"It's Kandy ya." I replied.**

**Matt opened the door for me and I walked in ya.**

**"So Kandy what do you need? Where's Misaki?" He asked me.**

**"We were walking to lunch when she saw BB ya. Then we tried to listen to them talking but we couldn't hear them. Misaki-Chan made a noise and BB heard us ya…" I trailed off, looking down so that my eyes were even more covered.**

**"That serves her right. She shouldn't have been listening to his convo." Mello stated.**

**"Convo ya?"**

**"Conversation; talking." Matt explained.**

**"Oh, ya."**

**"Maybe I should go punch BB for her." Mello said with a grin upon his face.**

**I was just about to say something when Matt chimed in.**

**"No. BB would never hurt Misaki. Even though he beat up Kyla, it doesn't mean that he will hurt Misaki. He is her brother after all."**

**"…MATT WHEN DID YOU GET SO SMART!" Screamed Mello.**

**Matt sighed.**

**"Nevermind that. Let's just wait for Misaki to come back." **

**"I hope she's ok ya." I said.**

**"She will be fine. She's a trooper, she'll be ok Kandy don't worry about it." Mello said, a slight but visible smile playing on his lips. He places a hand on my shoulder. **

**Who knew Mello could be so nice? Why can't he be like this all the time ya?**


	7. Bonus!: Birthday Mayhem

**_Hey Misaki here! Just wanna say sorry for the short last chapter...I just wanted to get this uploaded because I didn't have the chance to do it on Matt's actual B-Day. So HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MATTY! Anyway, this is a bonus chapter and is all in Matt's POV. Enjoy!_**

**I Don't Own Death Note...*I wish I did :P***

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

**-"Happy Birthday Babe."-**

**Date: February 1**

**Waking up to no one in your room is kinda creepy. I mean, it's creepy when you wake up to find your roommate missing.**

**Normally Mello leaves a note saying where he went but, not today…Strange. **

**Feeling groggy, I threw off my sheets and quickly took a shower and got dressed. But I couldn't seem to find my goggles.**

**I looked in the normal drawer that I keep them in but instead of finding my goggles I found…a note. It said:**

**"Yo Matt, **

**If you wanna find your goggles, look on the back of this letter.**

**There is a map, and some directions. FOLLOW IT! If you don't Mells and**

**I will severely kick your ass, got it? Hurry up! If we don't see your**

**scrawny ass by 2:30 then it's game over :)**

**Love ya buddy!**

**Megan and Mello"**

**Nice letter huh? So, just because I didn't want to get my ass kicked by Meggs and Mells, I turned over the note and began**

**Looking at the map.**

**There was a total layout of Wammy's on the back with instructions for God-Knows-What. AND THEY WERE RIDICULOUS INSTRUCTIONS. Here's what they were:**

**1. Get Mello chocolate.**

**2. Get Megan some Skittles.**

**3. Get a carton of salt.**

**4. Go to Roger's office.**

**5. Go to the Music room.**

**5. Turn on the radio.**

**6. Listen to the whole song.**

**7. There are 2 number 5's.**

**8. You just looked. (What an idiot.)**

**9. Watch a Pewdiepie Video. THE WHOLE THING!**

** Mello more Chocolate.**

** to the Auditorium. **

**Wow. Well, time to get started.**

**So I made my way to the kitchen. Now look, us kids aren't allowed to go into the kitchen unless we have a pass from Roger so **

**by going in there I risk getting a detention, or getting hit in the head with various kitchen items by Marggie. She is only here at Wammy's for the Culinary program. She hates when kids take stuff from quote "HER" kitchen.**

**As I entered the kitchen (Which is MASSIVE) I made sure not to alert Marggie. I hid myself underneath a cupboard when she rounded a corner and nearly saw me.**

**When I thought the coast was clear, I came out. I walked over to the sweets cabinet and carefully opened it. I grabbed some Godiva chocolates and crossed number 1 off the list. Then I grabbed Megg's skittles. I went into the pantry and got the random carton of salt and crossed off 2 and 3 on the list.**

**"This is easy." I thought aloud. Bad idea.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" Marggie had seen me.**

**She started throwing things at me and I started running. Luckily, I made it out alive. but not before being showered in flour.**

**I quickly went to my room to change and grab a bag for the items.**

**"So what's next?" I looked at the instructions.**

**"Go to Roger's Office? Why?" I wondered.**

**I went down the stupid 3 flights of stairs and opened the door to Roger's office.**

**"Oh Matthew, how are you?" Roger greeted.**

**"Fine. I was told to come here. Do you know why?" I asked.**

**"Oh yes that's right. You have detention on Monday. I told Megan to have you come by so I could tell you."**

**I deadpanned. Thanks a lot Meggs.**

**"Ok thanks Roger." I begrudgingly said as I made my way to the music room.**

**Once in the music room, I put the bag with the items on the floor and proceeded to find the radio.**

**I had to look everywhere for that damn thing but I finally found it hidden inside the piano. I turned on the radio and good god I heard the most awful song ever!**

**"You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never ever ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing**

**We're just friends, what are you saying?**

**Say there's another and look right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Oh, for you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm going down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**[Ludacris:]**

**Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**and nobody came between us or could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,**

**she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.**

**She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and**

**at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.**

**She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing**

**and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)**

**I'm gone."**

**I swear to God I nearly barfed. Just then Kyla came walking in…Oh God.**

**"OMG Mattie! I didn't know that you liked Justin Bieber too!" She screeched.**

**"Umm hey Kyla…I just happened to turn on the radio and this was on. I don't like him though." I said.**

**"Then WHY did you listen to the WHOLE song?" She asked.**

**"I huh…had to."**

**"Why?"**

**"Uh I don't know…BYE!" I yelled as I ran passed her.**

**"WAIT MATTIE!" She called after me.**

**I ran back upstairs to my room and locked the door. I sat down on my bed and began to read the instructions.**

**"Number 6, there are two fives?" I looked at number 5 and realized the mistake. I chuckled and read number 7.**

**"You just looked. What an IDIOT!" I sighed.**

**Ok now I have to watch a Pewdiepie video? Ok then…**

**I searched this so called Pewdiepie guy on youtube and watched an Amnesia video.**

**10-15 minutes later…**

**Pewdiepie: "Subscribe to become a bro today. Like and Favorite if you haven't already and I'll see you tomorrow. LOOK AT MY FACE! HAHA! LOOK AT THAT HAHAHA! I don't know what I'm doing…anyway BYEHIEEEEE! *Brofist*"**

**OH MY GOD MOST AWESOME THING EVER!**

**"I will forever follow your path to awesomeness Pewdie!" I shouted as I hit the subscribe button.**

**"Now I have toooooooo…GO GET MORE CHOCOLATE!" I looked at the clock.**

**2:15**

**"Dammit!" I yelled as I gathered the bag of items and ran out the door, down the stairs, and ALMOST into the kitchen. I leaned around the corner to see if Marggie was there.**

**"And what do you think YOU'RE doing sneaking around my kitchen?" **

**I turned around to see none other than Marggie.**

**"Ummm nothing?"**

**I ran into the kitchen with Marggie hot on my heels, quickly grabbed the chocolate and made my escape.**

**2:27**

**I ran my (again) flour covered self through the hallways ignoring the strange looks the other orphans were giving me and stopped at the door of the auditorium.**

**2:29**

**I threw open the doors only to find all the lights off and pitch darkness.**

**"Hello?" I called. No answer.**

**"Helloooooooooo?" I called again.**

**The lights came on. **

**"SURPRISE!" **

**I was then hugged but a massive group of people. With the exception of Shadow and Near that is.**

**"What the hell's going on here?" I asked into the crowed of people.**

**When everyone backed out of the hug, Kandy answered my question.**

**"You forgot? It's your birthday ya!"**

**I. Am. So. Fucking. Stupid.**

**"Oh." I said. Everyone burst out laughing.**

**"Jesus Matt I thought you were stupid but not this stupid!" Mello yelled.**

**"Well, at least we didn't have to beat your ass." Megan said.**

**Misaki then walked up to me she had a very bright blush on her face. She slipped my goggles on over my head so they were hanging on my neck. She then looked up at me.**

**"I-I have a present for you." She said.**

**"Really? What is it?" I asked.**

**She then placed a very delicate kiss upon my lips. It was feather soft but very loving. **

**When we pulled away she smiled and leaned into my chest.**

**"I love you." She said**

**"I love you too." I said back.**

**"Happy Birthday Babe."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah...Sorry for putting the WHOLE Bieber song...but it had to be done, the instructions said to listen to the whole song soooo yeah! Anyways Review and have a good day ;)<em>  
><strong>


	8. Shadow's Dark Side

_Ok. So this chapter is mainly about Shadow (My friend's OC) and Near. I know this one was short...I apologize. I will update again ASAP but not today T.T . So enjoy and Review :P_

_I Don't Own Death Note...Just my OCs  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-"No, that one's mine too…"-<em>

Mello's POV

Today was boring. I mean REALLY boring. Misaki, Megan and Kandy all went on a trip to the mall and left me with Matt and the Sheep. All we've done today is sit around! I mean we were sitting in the same room doing nothing for like an hour!

"I'm so bored!" I broke the silence.

"Get over it." said Matt, not looking up from his game.

"Give me something to do." I said to Matt.

"I don't know, go get some chocolate?"

"I already did that!"

"Play a game?"

"No that's YOUR job!"

"Talk to Near?"

"Never."

Near then took that opportunity to join in on our conversation.

"You could go to the mall. You don't really talk to people much anyway." He said.

"Shut up Sheep! You should be one to talk!" I shouted sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Near asked.

"You never talk to other people. Why don't you go talk to Sheepette?" I said.

"Who is Sheepette?"

"Shadow, DUH! You should go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" I shouted as I took his toy robot from him.

"And why did you take my robot?" I thought I saw a flicker of anger in Near's eyes.

"Because you're not getting it back until you talk to her."

Near sighed. "Fine. I will talk to her."

Near's POV

Mello all but pushed me out the door and slammed it behind me. I wanted my robot back, so I headed to Shadow's room. Her room is across from Misaki's. I haven't seen Shadow all day so I was not sure if she was asleep or something. The sun was just beginning to set, and it was getting close to dinnertime.

I stopped in front of Shadow's door, which was white with an owl sticker above the room number. I knocked once. No answer. I knocked twice. Again no answer. I was just about to turn around and go to dinner, but curiosity got the better of me. I wrapped my fingers around the cold door handle and turned it, opening the door.

I peeked in and looked around. Not much to see from this point of view. I opened the door all the way and made my way inside. Her room was pure white as was her bed, but what surprised me was her huge collection of stuffed animals. Most of them were owls.

"Shadow?" I asked into the room.

I noticed a door to the balcony that was just off her room, standing on the railing of the balcony was Shadow.

_What is she going to do?_ I asked myself mentally.

I walked over to her.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Was her monotone reply.

"Then why don't you come down?"

"I don't know."

"If you were going to jump, wouldn't you have already?" I inquired.

"I guess you're right." She replied.

I looked at the distance between the floor and the railing and sensed that she might need some help getting down. I slowly walked up to her and held out my hand for her to take. She then took my hand and accepted my help. I noted that her hands were surprisingly soft, but also cold.

We walked down to dinner together, our hands still joined. either of us noticed until we got all the way downstairs.


	9. L's Call, Fade, and Flashbacks

_**I'm Baaack! Sorry for the lateness of my updates...I've been really tied up with school. In this chappie Fade appears. She is also my friend Otoko's OC. It also give you more on Ami (Misaki)'s past.  
><strong>_

_**Soooo Enjoy and review :3**_

_**I don't own Death Note. (I wish I did )  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-No one could save her now-<em>

Fade's POV

Being trapped inside of someone all the time sucks. I mean really, it sucks. I, the most beautiful and awesome demon Fade, gets trapped inside of a teenage girl who only dresses in white. WITH AN OBSESSION FOR OWLS! I HATE OWLS!

I think it's about time for me to do a total body take over. What I am about to do would be classified, by normal human doctors as 'Split personality syndrome'. It basically means that I will take over Shadow's body completely. Hehe this should be interesting.

Ami's POV

"Haato dake ga shitte iru'n da bokura no yukisaki wo.  
>Itsu datte don't think. Feel!"<p>

My phone started blaring in the middle of math class…again.

As my fellow classmates snickered at me, I excused myself from class, much to the dismay of my math teacher, to answer it.

"Tsu datte don't think. Feel! Hashiridas-!"

I sighed. "Moshi-Moshi?" I asked into the phone.

"Ami, how nice it is to hear your voice once again." I heard a familiar voice say on the other line.

. . .

"Hold on a moment." I muttered into the phone.

You see, the kids here at Wammy's don't know that BB and I are related to L in any way. So for him to just call me like this, all un expectedly is kind of dangerous.

I quickly ran down the hallway and found the nearest maid's station closet and hid in it. Once I closed the door, I turned the rusty lock with some difficulty and leaned against the mahogany door, slowly sliding my way to the floor.

"L! What do you think you're doing! Calling me in the middle of class! Do you know how dangerous that is!" I continued yelling at him for about another minute before he finally cut me off.

"Ami. I understand the risks that I am taking by calling you. Just listen to me." He said. "I just wanted to tell you that your trip here is going to be delayed for an extra month or two."

My heart dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to come as early as I predicted due to typhoon season. The weather forecasts are just too unforgiving."

Since when did L believe the weather forecasts?

"Well, I guess it's ok." I said, letting a hint of sadness taint my voice.

"I'm glad you understand. Now I must go. Watari is making me a strawberry shortcake. It was nice to hear you again Ami."

"You too L" I said.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I said sadly as I slid my phone closed.

I got up from where I was sitting, using the door handle for leverage. I started to unlock the door when I noticed that the lock wouldn't move.

"Oh my god I locked myself in!" I yelled as I frantically tried to push the door open with all my weight.

"I know! I'll just call Matt!"

I dialed the familiar number and put the phone to my ear.

Riiiiinnnggg

Riiiiinnnggg

Beep…

"Wtf?"

I removed the phone from my ear and took a closer look at it.

Battery percentage = Zero.

My phone died. FUCK!

I must have spent hours in that closet before I fell asleep. And when I did I had a dream.

_-Flashback-_

_General POV_

_'AMI! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!' The young girl's father yelled._

_"Y-yes Daddy?" She timidly asked._

_"What the FUCK is this?" The drunken man pointed to a small white teddy bear sitting in the middle of the floor._

_"Thats m-my teddy Daddy…" Ami said._

_"And what is it doing in the middle of my living room floor?" The man asked as he raised his hand, preparing a slap for the small child. _

_"I-I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" She cried, but it fell on deaf ears._

_The slap cam quicker than expected. It ended up tossing her halfway across the room due to her small stature._

_"Once you're done sniffling you can pick up that fucking bear and get me a beer." Said the cruel man, as he walked into his room._

_The girl lay on the floor tears slowly streaming down her face and onto the carpet with a vacant expression in her blue-grey eyes. BB and L were both at school and her mom was at work. She was alone with him. _

_No one could save her now._

_-End Flashback-_

Ami's POV

"Misaki? Misaki you there?"

I heard my alias being called.

My face was streaked with tears as I slowly rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Misaki! Where are you?" That was Mello's voice!

Realization quickly hit me as I remembered that I was still trapped in the closet.

I started banging on the door.

"MELLO! I'M IN HERE!" I yelled as loud as possible.

I hope he heard me.

Because I don't wan't to dream again.

Mello's POV

Where the hell was Misaki? It was Eleven at night and she wasn't in her room. That was abnormal. I looked over to my best friend who was sleeping on his bed. His limbs lazily strewn about and his hair a mess.

Well I guess it's up to me to find her.

I started walking down the hallway where I last saw her. Math class.

"Misaki? Misaki are you there?" I shouted.

Nothing.

So I tried again.

"Misaki! Where are you?"

Then I heard loud banging coming from a maid's closet.

"MELLO I'M IN HERE!"

Misaki!

I rushed over to the closet and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Misaki, unlock the door!" I yelled.

"I can't!" She yelled back.

"Well hold on, I'll go get roger!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT ALONE! NOT WITH HIM!" She all but screeched at me.

Who's him?

I didn't know what to do. So I did what my gut told me to.

"Misaki, back away from the door." I said calmly.

I heard shuffling on the other side, and assumed that she moved.

Then I backed up, ran forward and kicked open the door with all my might.

"Mello!" Misaki yelled as she got up and tackled me to the ground in a bone crushing embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kept mumbling as she buried her face in my black shirt.

There was nothing else to do except sit there in the middle of the hallway stroking her hair and telling her that everything would be alright.

This was going to be a long night.

I really need a chocolate bar...


	10. AN

**OK umm…I'm sorry to those who liked this story but...It's being discontinued. It's for my own reasons, and I feel as though this story was just a waste of time. So yeah. I will also be removing my other fanfiction off of the site. I will still be on if you are wondering though. So thank you for reading and have a good day. I may consider re-writing but I'm not positive that I will.  
><strong>


End file.
